


如何饲养一条美人鱼？

by Vivihikaru



Category: Real Person Fiction
Genre: M/M, 昊磊 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-11-06
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:53:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 12,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27246070
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vivihikaru/pseuds/Vivihikaru
Summary: 昊磊AU，漫画家刘源×小美人鱼LEO送给梨梨的生贺🥰
Relationships: 刘源/LEO
Kudos: 3





	1. 上

1.

［如何饲养一条美人鱼］  
刘源不抱希望地在搜索引擎里敲出这样一行字，按下回车。

他没想到零点几秒后界面真的跳转出很多搜索结果。  
定睛一看，几乎全是小说和某些不知名影视剧里的美人鱼剪辑。唯一一个来源知乎的提问顿时让苦恼的他眼前一亮，然而在看清下面唯一一条回答后他又瞬间心灰意冷。

“爱上一匹野马，可我的家里没有草原。  
同理，想养一条美人鱼，首先你家里得有一片海洋！”

可我上哪儿变出一片海洋！！！

是不是就不该脑抽捡条美人鱼回来？  
苦恼小刘陷入自我怀疑后更自闭了，他烦躁地合上笔记本，把头发抓成蓬乱的鸡窝。

思及几个小时前的经历，他感觉自己仿佛还处于那种头脑发热的迷离状态。

……  
也不知道那家伙醒了没。

刘源把捋着的袖子放下来，简单理了下凌乱的短发，从桌上拿起一个苹果走向主卧的浴室。

2.

其实一切都要从一时兴起想去海边说起。

早晨刘源从短暂的睡眠中醒来，一扫四个小时前的疲惫萎靡，眼下还挂着颓然的青色，但精神和灵魂已经满血复活。一骨碌从床上坐起，肆意地伸个懒腰深吸一口气——

啊，踩着deadline交完稿的清晨恍如仙境，连空气都是清甜的！

轻风吹起纱制窗帘，阳光就顺着缝隙淌进屋内，落在地板上随着窗帘被风不断揉捏的鼓动边缘慢慢渗透，像金色的海在涨潮。纱帘投射在地上晦暗不明的图案阴影就是海里欢腾翻卷的暗色浪花。

刘源咚地倒回床上，闭上眼就是海风白沙椰子汁，沙堡排球日光浴……  
好想去海边……

择日不如撞日，撞日不如今日。  
半小时后刘源利索地收拾完东西，挎着单反出门了。自己驾车，接近两小时的车程也不算无趣。

踏上沙滩发现人没有想象中那么多，上午的海风还有些许凉意，带着咸湿气息涌进怀里。太阳温吞地趴在东边那块巨大礁石的顶部，散发着并不刺眼的光亮。

刘源举起单反拍了几张，不大满意。他绕着巨石寻找新的角度，不知不觉就走到鲜有人踏足的背阴面。

专注取景的刘源完全没注意脚下，所以会被突然绊个大趔趄也是情有可原。  
在迎面摔向地面的几秒间他优越的反应能力帮了大忙，换了个姿势护住怀里价值不菲的单反，侧身跌倒在地上。

刘源坐起来仔细检查他的人民币，确定所有零部件都没事才转身瞪向罪魁祸首，接着全身都不可抑制地一抖——  
绊倒他的是一条蓝绿色的巨大鱼尾，整齐排列的光滑鱼鳞上流淌着莹莹冷光。

一股无形的吸引力在牵引着刘源，他缓缓靠近，终于看清未知生物的全貌时一颗惴惴不安的心都悬到了嗓子眼。

那东西长着一张温润如玉的少年面庞，双目紧阖，不着寸缕的上半身几乎与人类无异，皮肤冷白，小臂外侧有像华丽袖摆那样接近透明的滑亮鱼鳍，下身拖着长长的鱼尾，躺在白沙上就像嵌在一尘不染的雪地里，突兀又绮丽。  
生命体征尚在，但他对刚才的事故毫无反应，像是陷入了昏迷。

刘源看愣了，无数熟悉的故事桥段涌进脑海，他没有呼叫也忘记拍照，被眼前这个神秘美丽的生物给深深震撼了。

几个中年妇女的讨论声由远及近，刘源一下惊醒，快速盘算了一下阿姨们传播消息的速度，他不太想让全沙滩的人都来围观这条不省人事的美人鱼。

他们会把他送到哪儿？水族馆？科研中心？野生动物保护基地？最坏……不会是饭店吧……  
只是设想一下都胆战心惊的。

刘源把外套脱下来盖在鱼尾上，勉强遮住一半多，于是不假思索俯下去，把人鱼整个笼在自己身躯之下。

鼻尖蹭鼻尖的亲密距离，近到他连视线都无法对焦，只能模模糊糊地望着对方脸颊上小巧的痣愣神。  
有柔和的呼吸洒在刘源脸上，这让他的面部皮肤越来越烫。

“啧啧，现在的小年轻！太不像话。”“别过去了咱从那边走吧。”

刘源耳廓通红，痛苦地在心里计数，维持这个平板支撑的姿势都要把他累吐了。  
美人鱼纤长的睫毛被他沉重的吐息吹得微颤，紧锣密鼓的心跳声快将耳膜振破。

待人声远去，刘源急忙起身，马不停蹄返回车里取回两张沙滩布垫。  
一张用海水浸湿裹住尾巴，一条用来盖上身，直把人鱼缠成个结实的蛹，确认结都系牢固了才打横抱起。  
比想象中要轻很多，人鱼微卷的黑色短发随着重力滑落下垂，露出一对又尖又长的精灵耳，刘源心下一惊，把布料又往上拽几下才堪堪遮住。

冒失小刘就这样不计后果稀里糊涂地把昏迷的美人鱼打包带回了家。

3.

救一条搁浅的鱼跟小时候收养流浪猫狗，总归都是为受难的小动物提供归宿，本质上并没什么区别，热心市民刘先生理所当然地想。

反正，捡到就是我的了。

4.

刘源扒在浴室门框上悄悄向里窥探，然而里面黑咕隆咚什么也看不清，白费力气，他叹口气打开灯走进去。

人鱼已经醒了，手指抠在浴缸边缘冒个头尖，露出一双乌黑的眼和泛红的耳尖，神色戒备地打量来者。

刘源生怕吓着他，举起只拿了苹果的手向他展示，尽量表现得真诚友善，音量比平时低了好几度。  
“别紧张哈，这是我家。你之前昏迷了，担心你被其他人发现抓走，我就把你带回来啦。”  
“我……我不是坏人嗷！”他紧接着补充，“别害怕这里很安全的。”

人鱼不说话，警惕地盯着他。

难道是语言不通？刘源挠头。

“我叫刘源，三点水平原的原，你叫什么呀？”  
说话间他已经试探性地靠过去，见对方没什么大的反应，便顺理成章地坐到了浴缸边的矮凳上。

人鱼依旧不动声色。

从刘源这个角度观察，他雪白优美的肩颈一览无遗，浸没在水中的胸腹若隐若现，尾鳍在水下是柔软透明的，平添了几分朦胧的美感。

他也在自下而上地瞪着刘源，那双过分明亮的眼带有十足的侵略性，看得人心里发毛。

刘源不自然地抓抓后颈，总算想起手里的东西，“你饿了吗？”苹果紧跟着递过去，“喏。”

人鱼的目光落在鲜红的水果上，不为所动。

刘源见状收回来举到嘴边咬了一口，清脆的咀嚼声响起，“没毒，嗯？你放心。”

人鱼再懒得看他，翻个身转向浴缸里侧，水声消失后浴室又陷入诡异的寂静。

“……”  
刘源说不出话，嘴里甘甜的苹果突然就索然无味。

是这美人鱼过于冷漠，还是压根就不会说话？

总之第一次尝试建立沟通以失败而告终。

5.

从小到大，刘源身上自带的特殊亲和力让他倍受小动物青睐，无论是大学校园里的流浪猫，还是邻居家养的大金毛，就是公园松树上的野生松鼠，见了他都会凑上来亲近。  
与各类生物和谐相处到今天，他就没受到过这样的冷落。

想不通啊，究竟是哪里冒犯到他了？  
刘源陷在床垫里百思不得其解，不一会儿就郁闷地睡着了。

这一觉直接睡到了晚上。  
他被不知从哪儿传来的水声吵醒，坐起来懵了一会儿。

刚才好像做了个很不得了的梦？  
刘源盯着天花板有节奏地晃脚丫，脑袋昏昏沉沉，干脆不再回忆，下床去洗手间放水。

摸索开灯晃悠到马桶边，他闭着眼开始解裤腰带。

被灯光闪了眼的美人鱼终于忍无可忍，弯起手指叩了叩浴缸。  
“嗳，我还在呢，你多少注意点？”

陌生懒散的声音在小小的空间里响起，吓得长期独居的小刘差点没把住门儿。  
他向后连蹿两下，瞌睡虫通通飞走。

靠，竟然不是梦。

“你你你你你会说话啊？？”

人鱼整张脸被睡意浸染，顿了几秒才莫名其妙地反问：“谁说我不会的？”

“那那那下午怎么？？”

美人鱼闻言叹气道：“你这住所吧，太小太黑，这水池，又冷又硬，那果子呢，唉，看着就没食欲。下午心情不好，不想说话。”  
……

牛逼坏了。  
原来他阴差阳错捡回来的这位大爷，金贵着呢。

“啊呜——”人鱼懒懒地打个呵欠，露出一嘴尖牙。  
“以后出去前给我留点光好吧？海底都没你这儿暗。”他不满地抱怨，“还有，我饿了，有什么鱼能吃的吗？”

“……金鱼饲料，能接受不？”

大爷一副“你看我想理你吗”的精彩表情。

一刻钟后，人鱼抱着一桶泡面风卷残云，刘源坐在一旁撑着下巴看他。  
“美人鱼竟然是真实存在的吗？”他怔怔地问，又像在自言自语。

人鱼吸完最后一口，舔舔嘴唇抬眼看他，“那你觉得我像假的么？”说完顺势将漂亮的鱼尾抬出水面，掀起一连串晶莹的水花。

“哇——”小刘眼里晶亮的小星星在闪烁。

人鱼大概是觉得他懵懵的样子很可爱，放下面桶戏谑道：“诶，是不是世界观都崩塌了？”

“你真的好好看啊。”刘源沉浸在刚才的唯美画面里一脸陶醉。

见过太多美丽同类的人鱼本该不以为意，可不知怎的耳朵和脸颊还是违背意志地越变越红。  
“唔。”他捏住耳尖转过身，留给刘源一个别扭的背影。

“L、E、O，LEO，这么叫我就行。不早了刘源你你你请你出去吧。”  
“晚安。”他小小声说。

6.

新成员的到来让漫画家熬过无数个日夜用命肝来却无法好好享受的丰厚收入有了用武之地。

昂贵的鱼罐头、各类海鲜食品一箱一箱往家搬，浴室灯光和温水24小时供应，浅淡的香草海盐味香薰从没断过，角落里挤挤挨挨放着一堆盆栽。  
连瓷砖都严丝合缝地贴上了海洋背景的浅蓝色墙纸，浴缸壁上铺了有记忆的海绵软垫，塑胶小黄鸭能绕浴缸一圈有余，水面也飘着各种憨态可掬的海洋生物模型……

很用心了，可这些摆设莫名就让LEO联想到人类专门用来集中管理和培育幼崽地方。

啧，他马上210岁的鱼了，怎么可能还稀得玩这些幼稚东西？小屁孩刘源看不起谁呢！

LEO睨了一眼旁边蜷成团坐着看漫画的人，嘟着嘴闷闷不乐，猛戳小黄鸭发泄心中愤懑。

不一会儿塑胶玩具就叽叽嘎嘎叫成一团，成功引起刘源的注意，他循声望去。

只见得了乐趣的美人鱼手里捏着两个，尾巴上放了一排，翘尾让黄澄澄的小东西滚下来，快掉进水里时又压低尾端让它们落回去，循环往复玩得不亦乐乎。  
灵活的鱼尾在灯下闪闪发光，梦幻又绚丽，刘源看着喜欢得不行，太想试试手感了。

“我能摸摸你的尾巴吗？”

LEO动作一顿，小鸭子稀里哗啦全掉水里。  
“不行！”他把尾巴摆到身后，看起来略微有些紧张，深吸一口气掩饰慌乱，颈侧的腮缝都微微张开。

刘源刚想追问原因就被他脖子上翕张的缝隙吸引了目光，以前还真没注意过这里。  
“咦，这是什么呀？”好奇心的驱使下刘源不要命地伸手去碰。

LEO只觉颈上一热，全身的血液都凝固了。腮缝快速闭合，挥手拍掉脖子上不安分的狗爪。  
他脸红到快烧起来，欲言又止，最后气恼地甩了刘源一身水。

“流氓。”  
美人鱼骂完就扎进水里了，落汤鸡刘源孤独地立在一旁懵圈。

那天晚上，翻来覆去睡不着觉的某人打开手机，翻遍各类志怪帖子才恍然大悟。

原来美人鱼的尾巴只有伴侣能碰，而长在脖子上的水下呼吸系统于他们而言更是私密且重要的器官，随随便便触碰人鱼的腮缝无异于……  
性、骚、扰。

三个大字化成雪亮的匕首狠狠扎进眼睛，刘源手一抖，手机径直摔下来砸在脸上，他痛苦地哀嚎一声，慢慢缩进被窝，脸色青了又白，接着很快染上艳丽的绯红。

呜，这波啊，这波是好奇心害死柴。

—tbc—


	2. 中

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 沙雕预警

7.

刘源的漫画工作室最近忙到焦头烂额。

他们开了个新的系列，准备尝试全新的叙事和作画方式。  
要从已经无比熟稔的热血少年漫的粗犷画风转变为完全没接触过的笔触细腻的少女漫风格，这对包括他在内的全体员工来说无疑是一个巨大的挑战。

不过刘老师近来心情不错，难得在做这种高难度工作时没顶着个臭脸，也不知道有啥喜事，描个草图都在哼歌。  
“需要你，我是一只鱼～水里的空气……”

小助手们脸色都不是很好，不明所以只能面面相觑。

“刘老师？恋爱了？”小李按捺不住，壮着胆最先提问。

“嗯？没有啊？”刘源意识到什么似的，推了推眼镜轻笑一声，“最近家里来了个小朋友，特可爱。”

“亲戚家的孩子吗？”

“不是不是，怎么说呢，前段时间意外收养的小动物。”  
刘源一想到LEO相当生动的神态表情，眉目间就又多了几分柔情，看的在场妹子们脸红心跳。

“养宠物啦！小猫还是狗勾呀？”小杨兴奋地问。

“是鱼，很——长很大，快两米了吧，怪难养的，挑食，牙还挺锋利……对了，他那个尾巴好看的很！甩起来贼有劲儿……哎呀，你们都不知道他有多漂亮！”

……  
我滴个龟龟，这也太秀了，喂了条鲨鱼吧这是？可爱，吗？

大家不约而同沉默了。

刘源恼火：“诶说了你们也不懂，手别停都赶紧画！”

助手们纷纷垂头继续工作。

不懂，大艺术家的审美咱确实不懂。

8.

刘源去工作室赶稿的日子里，家中每天都有新变化。

浴缸里多了几个贝壳几条鱼苗倒是不怎么起眼，可有时候的惊喜会大到让人无法忽视。

有次他从外面回来，刚开门就撞见一群海鸥张惶地满屋乱跑，少说十几只。  
空旷的客厅无处藏身，有一只甚至急得飞了起来，哐一声撞在通往阳台的玻璃门上，震的整块玻璃咣咣作响。

刘源不可思议地瞪大双眼，“咋了你们聚众开会呢？从哪儿进来的啊？”

他跑到浴室去看美人鱼，还没开口就捕捉到对方脸上一闪而过的惊慌。

“你叫来的？”

“瞎瞎瞎瞎说！”LEO底气不足地否认。

“你窗户都没关严！”刘源无情拆穿。

“啊！”LEO惨痛地拍了下额头，欲盖弥彰地：“哎呀最近是不是气候有些反常？都惊动候鸟了。”  
“你热不热啊？”他状若无意地把身后的窗扇全部推开，风从外面灌进来。

群龙无首的海鸥感受到自由的空气在召唤，火速赶到门口，刘源只觉身边一片白影掠过，鸟群已经争先恐后地涌向窗外。

几秒之后世界都安静了，要不是浴缸水面上还浮着几根羽毛，刘源都要怀疑刚才的闹剧是自己累了一天臆想出来的。

他叹口气在LEO面前蹲下，握住他搭在缸沿上的手，“我以后早点回来陪你，好不好？”

美人鱼撅着嘴点点头。

“那我不在家的时候就别开花鸟市场了。”

LEO把手抽回来，没好气地翻个白眼。  
你以为我想？

9.

连着几天都没有奇怪的鸟再来叨扰他们，刘源很满意，LEO也放下了心。

然而翌日清晨他的美梦就被一声凄厉的惨叫打破，几秒后刘源气势汹汹地从另一个卫生间冲过来质问：“这又是什么？！”

LEO揉了揉惺忪的睡眼，老远就看见他鼻头上趴着一只猩红的小海星，那模样像极了马戏团小丑，再加上他怒不可遏的表情，喜剧效果拉满，LEO当场笑到鱼仰马翻。

刘源倚着门框耐心地等他笑完，摸下海星捏在手里把玩，一副没得到合理解释就要跟他死磕到底的样子。

“啊，你问我？”LEO擦掉眼角泪花，疑惑地指着自己的鼻尖，竟也是满脸诧异。

刘源很心累，“你装？先是海鸟，前几天水龙头间歇性流鱼，昨天马桶一个劲儿蹿虾，今天海星就爬我鼻子上了。你说这些海洋生物隔三差五往我这儿迁徙，能跟你一点关系都没有吗？”

LEO的目光追随着被刘源抛起又接住的海星，出声提示：“那玩意儿好像有毒。”

刘源靠了一声，风风火火冲去洗手洗鼻子了。  
他前脚刚走LEO就从浴缸里捧出一条小鱼。

“净给我惹事，嗯？你，回去告诉我妈，我一切都好，别再一波一波地派兵侦查啦！”  
“而且你们藏的，一！点！都！不！隐！蔽！我对你们这届兵很失望你知道吗！”他点着小鱼的吻部一字一顿。

“跟谁说话呢？”  
刘源不知是什么时候出现在门口的，脸上还挂着未干的水迹，眯着眼看他。

LEO迅速把小鱼扔水里，“没谁。”

“想想办法吧算我求您，我可不想成为走近科学栏目组的重点关注对象。”刘源哭笑不得。

“嗯嗯嗯好好好完全没问题。”LEO点头如捣蒜。

10.

公卫的淋浴头在刘源搬进来的几年间就没怎么使过，这才用了月余，竟然罢工了，这是他没想到的。

“LEO？帅哥，你最好了！咱俩商量个事呗。”

美人鱼头也不抬，把手里的书翻了一页，“讲。”

“那个卫生间的淋浴坏了，我得用下这边的浴室，您看您方不方便先去客厅的鱼缸里待一小会儿？我那胖头金鱼超可爱的！”

LEO知道他那个观赏鱼缸，真要进去的话可能翻身都成问题，憋屈的很，他才不愿意。  
他抬起眼淡淡地回：“没可能。”

柴犬的耳朵以肉眼可见的速度塌下来了。

LEO有些于心不忍，又实在不想放弃浴缸使用权，便装模作样地客套一下：“我刚换了新的温水，你要愿意地话过来一起？”

结果刘源就真的甩掉了外套，“好啊那我就没必要跟你客气了。”

笨蛋人类虽然一副毅然决然的样子，但装腔作势强逞能的痕迹十分明显，LEO觉得好玩，书也不看了，饶有兴致地撑着下巴瞅他，惹眼的大尾巴在身后悠闲地晃荡。

果然，很快刘源的动作就没那么连贯了。

什么情况？这是尺度接受能力进阶了？

刘源迟迟没等来薄脸皮美人鱼的嗔怒和妥协让步，犹疑着褪掉长裤。  
笔直纤美的大长腿露出来，白花花的格外吸人眼球，LEO就直勾勾盯着，小脸上写满了羡慕。

一向矜持保守的美人鱼像被调人了包，目不斜视地仔细端详面前颀长白净的身体。倒是刘源越脱越不好意思，被如有实质的目光盯得浑身燥热。

好羞耻，我到底在干什么啊……刘源一阵头晕目眩。  
他恨，为什么人要洗澡？为什么淋浴会坏？为什么修理工偏偏今天放假？！

LEO一直没制止，刘源纵使内心一百个不情愿，碍于面子也只能破罐破摔，越到后面动作越是拖泥带水。

可再磨蹭也终归是要坦诚相见的，他慢吞吞扯下最后一块布料，遮遮掩掩走过去，声音已经细如蚊呐。  
“你别看我啦！”

LEO这才如梦初醒般移开目光，把水中央的玩具拨到外层，受刘源影响也开始闹脸红。  
他给刘源腾了块地儿，半侧过身，小情绪尽数暴露在精致的耳尖上，尾巴无意识地撩动着缸底的水。

刘源跨进来坐下，水波朝四面漾开，很快碰到另一个身体又交叉着悠回来，碰在皮肉上酥酥麻麻，无声地提醒着他们彼此的存在。

时间被拉得很长，偶尔一个轻微的肢体触碰，短促地交换了体温，滋生起心底长久的悸动，心情跟被水汽蒸腾过的皮肤一样变得柔软粉红。

脊背连着相触数下，LEO最终放弃躲闪，靠到刘源背上不动弹了。  
刘源僵了一瞬，很快默许般松懈下来。

水温适宜，精神放松，两个小动物相偎在一处安静地休憩，呼吸间能清楚感知到另一个躯体的起伏。

刘源轻轻安抚胸口情绪激动的小鹿。

坏了个淋浴头也并没有那么糟嘛，如果明天修理工也不上班就好了，他如是想。

11.

苦乐更迭的生活没让遇到奇迹的刘源一直顺意下去。

他的创作生涯遭遇了第一次滑铁卢——没有一家出版社的编辑部愿意接受他和团队耗时良久用心做出来的新作品。  
一位相识很久的主编痛心疾首地表示，他没再提笔画回热血少年漫之前，不会考虑继续合作。

一边是无论他做什么决定都无条件信任和支持他的助手，一边是以人物不够吸引人、画风不符合杂志总体风格为由不停退稿的编辑部，是放弃还是继续投递，刘源陷入两难的境地。

这是一个人鱼公主和人类少年的故事，很多情节正是他和LEO相处时的亲身经历。  
天降的美人鱼带给他太多惊喜和感动，所以他排除万难，终于让心里的美好情愫在笔下发芽开花。

说实话这漫画的题材或许没那么新颖，可无论从奇幻情节的安排，还是人物细节描绘、场景渲染，亦或是严谨的分镜留白、仔细润色过的台词来看，都不该是这个结果。

真就那么不受待见？  
其实换作是之前的任何一部作品他都不会如此耿耿于怀。

为什么偏偏是这部。

这是他为LEO悉心准备的特殊礼物，他原本是想等确认连载了再告诉他的。然而人鱼公主还不曾上岸遇见她的少年，就要溺死在海里了。

诸事不顺的刘源看着娇憨可爱的美人鱼，心里越发不是滋味，深深的焦虑和挫败感萦绕心头。  
他一会儿为自己怀才不遇苦恼，一会儿又开始妄自菲薄，极端矛盾的心理把他折磨得神经衰弱，连着很多天睡眠质量不好，话也变得很少很少。

12.

刘源这些天很不高兴，LEO能看出来。

工作室没去，胡子没刮头发软软地耷拉着，戴着黑框，嘴唇下意识紧紧抿成一条线，整个人的状态都很down。

他晚上给LEO投食，一言不发看着他吃完，没马上离开也没有想要交流的意思，抱着手安静地斜靠在墙上。

情绪不高还会发很长时间的呆。LEO默默在心里给他的《人类刘源观察日记》又添上一笔。

好了卑微的人类，哭丧个脸像什么样子，就让全世界最聪明最善良的人鱼来拯救你。

LEO捞起两只塑胶玩具，奋力捏起来，刘源抬眼看过去。

“咕叽——”他左手的小丑鱼叫了一声。  
“唔，这个哥哥怎么不高兴啊？”

“嘎啊——”右手的小黄鸭回应它。  
“呀，那是因为他有心事啦！”

他把它们一齐转向刘源，眨了眨桃花眼，“这里有一条闲到快长苔藓的人鱼，他能听你倾诉烦恼，或许还能给你一个拥抱，要来试试吗？心情会变好哦。”

“啾——”两只小玩具一起叫起来。  
“附议——”LEO捏着嗓子给它们配音。

“好吵啊。”  
刘源弯了眼睛，视野里的美人鱼在对他浅笑，轮廓却逐渐被沾了水汽的光点模糊。

LEO有些吃惊，心脏被整个捏紧，摇摇欲坠就像刘源悬在眼眶的泪水。  
他朝委屈的小柴敞开双臂，“快过来。”

刘源大脑还是麻的，脚已经自己动起来。

他走过去，没来得及在浴缸前蹲下，LEO猛然探出身子环住他，勾紧手臂把脸埋进他的腰腹间。

这姿势好怪，刘源很想吐槽。

他的衣服被LEO弄湿了，可小腹暖烘烘的，那点暖意一直涨到泪腺，眼泪顷刻间滑出酸胀的眼眶掉在LEO发间，他刚好抬头，一滴热雨就不偏不倚降落在痣上，仿佛要将它一并融化。

LEO伸手搭上刘源的肩膀，撑着他的肩头借力起身，刘源被迫弯腰。一时间耳边只剩下哗哗水声。

那张明媚的脸在刘源眼前数十倍放大，他在LEO的眼里看见自己的倒影。  
脖子被搂住，之后有温软的物体轻触他眼下潮湿的肌肤。

“咸苦咸苦的，刘源，你的眼里有海。”美人鱼把下巴放上他的肩。

刘源脑瓜嗡地一下，被亲吻过的地方腾起一阵酥麻，熟悉的热度在那扎根生长，迅速蔓延到整张脸。  
他觉得自己头顶一定在冒烟，一张嘴可能就有小火苗要喷出来。

这也太超过了，刘源神志不清地想。  
漂亮任性，笑起来像小太阳，还温柔的要命，天啊，我真的好喜欢他。

LEO揉着他后脑的软发温声细语：“我们不难过了，好不好？”

“好。”刘源稳稳托住他的腰，“那再多抱一会儿。”

13.

人类很脆弱，受挫就会龟缩，钻牛角尖身陷囹圄，没人哄没人抱的话，他该有多孤独。

LEO是最聪明最善良的美人鱼，只是这次他有些迷茫了，萌生出想长久地陪伴一个人的想法，仅仅是因为一时善念吗？

—tbc—


	3. 下

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 哭包小刘出没，注意避雷。

14.

一个惬意的午后，刘源实在无聊，抱着零食和Pad走进浴室，向同样无所事事的美人鱼发出共赏电影的邀请。

LEO欣然同意，乐陶陶游过来趴在缸边等他支摊子。

刘源把平板架在矮凳上，随手点了部名字比较顺眼的影片，回头看见LEO探出水面的肩头臂膀，又从柜子取来一条珊瑚绒毛巾给他披上。

他靠着浴缸外侧大马金刀地坐下，肩膀抵着LEO的肘尖。刘源悄悄瞥了一眼毫无反应的美人鱼，翘起嘴角又靠近了些。  
他以为自己的小动作神不知鬼不觉。

然而待在心上人身边，人显然是掩藏不住心中的强烈情绪的。就算脸上绷得住，身体也会如实地将那点激动和雀跃反应出来。

刘源兴奋得像个得了多动症的小孩，屈起的双腿不停摇摆，白花花晃出残影，严重影响了旁边观众的观影体验。

LEO没吭声，黑着脸握住他的膝盖，手上使了点劲把圆润的膝头摁出五个小坑，刘源立刻老实了。

——也就安静了三五分钟吧。  
他又开始稀里哗啦拆薯片，自己吃和喂LEO两不耽误。

LEO被情节吸引，目不转睛盯着屏幕，嘴巴习惯性完成咀嚼吞咽动作，俨然一台冷酷无情的进食机器。

刘源手里的零食瓜果很快喂完了。

让挑食的美人鱼乖乖吃了这么多水果，刘源成就感爆棚，心满意足拍拍手，然后郁闷地发现跟不上剧情发展了。

那算了。刘源眼一转又看向LEO。  
小朋友微鼓着嘴，眼睫纤长眸子雪亮，指尖无意识绞动着毛巾。

烂俗爱情片哪有他的美人鱼好看啊。刘源托着脸尽情欣赏。

LEO脸颊粉粉的，如果趁现在亲上去，他会有什么让人期待的反应？

刘源被这个油然而生的想法吓到，怕自己头脑一热真就贸然行动了，赶紧捂住嘴。  
手上还残留着淡淡的柑橘香味，片刻间勾起方才的旖旎回忆。喂橘瓣时他不小心碰到了美人鱼柔软的唇，指尖似有若无的滑嫩触感让人浮想联翩。

脸上温度在飙升，周遭的空气凝固了，刘源能清楚地听到自己放大的心跳和咫尺内平静的呼吸。  
他不自然地别开头，强迫自己看屏幕。

不一会儿他便昏昏欲睡，小鸡啄米似的不住点头。  
LEO完全没注意到他的一系列状况，全神贯注沉浸在影片里。

直到片尾曲响起，黑底白字的CAST开始滚动，LEO的心情还是久久不能平静，他很想聊聊观后感。  
一扭头发觉另一位观众垂着脑袋睡得正酣，后脑勺还翘着一小撮倔强的毛。

LEO悄无声息挨过去。  
“提问。”他附在他耳边突然出声。

“唔嗯？”  
浅眠中的刘源懒洋洋睁开眼，抱着膝盖整个身体转过来，“听着呢，你说。”  
他的狗狗眼忽闪忽闪，这会儿正顶着罕见的双眼皮，看起来更是脉脉含情。

怪事情，这小孩莫不是有魔力？  
LEO总觉得水温有点高。

他心猿意马跑了会儿神，想起正事。  
他问：“女主角不是喜欢男主吗？为什么嫁给了别人？”

难煮？什么东西难煮？

刘源反应良久才明白他是在问电影情节。  
巧了，影片前半段他老人家醉翁之意不在酒，后面又忙着会周公了，认真看的时间加起来没有十五分钟，这怎么好意思说。

但他不甘看到美人鱼对他露出失望的表情，于是煞有介事思索起来。  
修长的手指一下一下搅动着清水，把LEO的心湖也扰得泛起微波。

他说：“人是很复杂的情感动物，为了生活有太多的身不由己，所以有的时候，合适比喜欢更重要吧。”

美人鱼被唬的一愣一愣，恍然大悟的样子让刘源非常受用。

刘源，你简直是个天才！小刘默默在心里给自己的那番言论点赞。

LEO状似不经意地扫了眼他的腿，又低头看了看自己在水下散着幽光的鱼尾。

“合适更重要啊。”他喃喃重复着。

15.

刘源笼统休息了半个月，又开始操心漫画的事。

他召集助手开了个会，理顺思路总结意见，决定重头来过。

这次他们抛却漫画中除人鱼族外所有的奇幻元素，去掉一些华而不实的大场景铺垫，强调日常细节的刻画，用最平淡的笔触描绘这个非典型的陪伴成长故事。女主角不再是人美歌甜蕙质兰心的完美形象，她有很多可爱的小缺点，这让人鱼公主变得平凡喜人，也更加真实纯粹。

大方向一确定好，接下来就是暗无天日的创作。

如果换作以前，刘源可能会选择直接住在工作室，废寝忘食昼夜不分地连肝数天。但现在不一样了，一到晚上他就殷切盼望着回家，竟有种结了婚的现充感。

每次刘源披星戴月地赶回来，看到浴室传来的光亮，心底都异常满足，那是他最放松的时刻，灯火通明的小房间已然成为他精神的归处。

轻手轻脚摸过去，站在浴室外远远看一眼。  
今天美人鱼有没有老老实实把他提前准备好的干粮吃完，地上又摞了几本新书，游戏机吵闹的背景乐是不是反而成了助眠曲。

有时LEO会被开门的动静弄醒，刘源刚到门口就能对上一双迷蒙的睡眼，困倦的小人鱼揉着眼睛举起手软绵绵地跟他说Hi。更多的时候小朋友已经睡得四仰八叉肚皮外翻，他就走进去续好安眠香薰将灯光调暗，低声跟他道晚安。

这样的陪伴令他格外心安。

16.

没有刘源的家了无生气。  
LEO把自己闷在水里。太久没用腮呼吸，他已经要忘记在海中畅游是种怎样的感觉了。

这是刘源早出晚归的第59天，希望他所忙碌的事情能有个好的结局，LEO想。

他把刘源送的那本精装童话书又翻了一遍。  
以前总不理解为什么大多数人类都钟情于Happy ending，明明现实总是不尽如人意。

跟刘源相处的这小半年里，他的思维模式跟着一点点改变，看了很多书，也逐渐能够从人类的思路出发去揣测一些问题。

喜欢圆满结局的人，心中多少都有想与所爱之人团圆相守的美好期盼吧。LEO觉得自己顿悟了。

可就算参透了真理也并不能拨快时间让刘源立刻就赶回来跟他团圆，一条鱼还是一条鱼。  
LEO百无聊赖地仰躺着继续发呆。

他仿佛闲出幻觉了。  
浴缸那头刘源新安的水龙头是在漏水吗？他凝神细看。

好家伙，漏的还是红水。

他用尾尖去拨弄管口，“啪嗒”一声，红水珠滚出来落在他的尾鳍上，是一条小小的燕尾鲈。

这又是从哪儿请来的傻探子……  
LEO跟瑟瑟发抖的橘红小鱼大眼瞪小眼。

“来都来了，帮我办件事？”

一介草鱼哪敢有异议，它疯狂摆尾表示乐意至极。

“你去找个人，她住在……”

17.

刘源的新画稿被一家很有名气的出版社编辑部采纳了。  
主编很喜欢这位年轻漫画家的创作态度以及他作品里流溢而出的真挚诚意。

他们签订了长期合作协议，共同期待人鱼公主从在杂志连载到最终出本成册的那天。

两个月的辛苦付出总算尘埃落定，刘源知道忙碌过去，他脑海中最初浮现的那个身影，一定就是建立在意识深处最深刻的情感需要。

他顾不上参加庆功宴，一刻不停地飞奔回家。

要把这个好消息连同早就藏不住的喜欢一起，亲口告诉他的小福星。

“LEO！我……”  
进门的瞬间，刘源的声音也戛然而止。

屋内没有一盏灯亮着，夕阳把家具和绿植的影子扯得很长，黏在地上像蠢蠢欲动的鬼魅。整个家静悄悄的，没有一点活物存在的迹象。

刘源心中警铃大作，冲到漆黑的浴室门前开灯，看到空无一物的浴缸。

他几乎站不住脚，像被一阵穿体而过的飓风卷走了所有神志，五脏六腑也被刮得错位。

他发了疯一样把家翻了个底朝天，厨房，衣柜，床下……没有。那就下楼，先去公共泳池，公园，停车场……LEO的浴室窗户下正对着一块花坛，他打着手电一寸寸摸索，恨不得掘地三尺。

没有。

刘源回到家把自己摔进沙发，狠狠抓着发丝逼迫自己用所剩无几的理智好好思考。

门窗紧闭，门还是那种受到破坏会给业主发警报信息的智能防盗门，不存在有贼进来的可能。  
窗户下花坛里的植被也没有被高空坠物压过的痕迹。  
LEO自己化成一缕烟蒸发掉更是无稽之谈。

仔细想想，放掉浴缸里的水，玩具被归纳整齐，连灯也关上了。

怎么看都是自愿离开的。

虽然不知道他是借助了什么特殊力量做到这些，但摆在刘源眼前的全部线索所指向的，的确就是铁骨铮铮的事实——  
养了半年的美人鱼不辞而别。

18.

“刘源，老实交代，你是不是准备把我养肥了吃掉？”

“噗——咳咳咳…”刘源来不及下咽的快乐水全喷墙纸上了。

“难道是打算卖了？”LEO歪头。

刘源皱着脸一头问号，“你是睡懵了吗，为什么会这么想？”

“人鱼肉，吃了可以长生不老。”LEO点点面前摊开的书，“这小说里的村民就把抓到的人鱼分食了。”

“你呢，就先把我喂成个胖子，宰了能吃好几顿呢，剩下的再称斤卖。”LEO杵着下巴划算着，“哇，那可赚大发了。”

“还好是防水的。”刘源小声嘀咕。  
他擦干净墙纸，伸手去捞LEO的书，“什么破小说，教坏小孩，没收了。”

“哎！”美人鱼抓了个空，眼睁睁看着书被收走。  
他像个泄气的小皮球，无精打采地趴了会儿，眼睛滴溜溜一转又开口说道：“万一是真的呢？你不试试吗？长生不老呢！”

我怎么感觉你很期待呢？被害妄想还是斯德哥尔摩啊？刘源很无语。

“没这回事的。”他揉乱美人鱼蓬松的发顶，“就算是真的，我也不会吃你肉，更不会卖了你。”

“怎么？”

“舍不得啊。”  
刘源抚着他的手背，小虎牙露出来，眼底亮亮的像是藏着如水月色。

LEO深深望他一眼，垂下眼帘，反手用指尖勾过他的掌心。  
“我倒是不介意一直陪你。但你得争气些，活久一点啊。”

这对话就发生在两个多月前，他还记得当时的诸多细节，美人鱼湿漉反光的皮肤、睫毛上挂着细小的水珠……所有的一切全都历历在目，却给人一种恍如隔世的感觉。

“说话不算话的小骗子。”

刘源绝望地沿着捡到LEO的海滩行走，已经快感觉不到下肢的存在。

他突然失力瘫坐下去，胸腔里的空气像被一点一点抽走。他抱膝埋头，肩膀抖动，心肺揪成一团隐隐作痛。

千篇一律泛泛日常的平衡早被打破，有奇异的光透过裂缝漫进他的生活，他在这束光芒里流连忘返，在失去它的照耀后痛不欲生。

19.

“女王不会同意的。”Lareina断言。

她看着滔滔不绝的LEO就来气，一遍遍质问自己为什么要把他带回来。  
现在就是后悔，非常后悔。

昨天燕尾鲈火急火燎赶来传讯，她还以为娇生惯养的美人鱼终于受够了人类世界，迫不及待地想要重归族群。

逃逸计划第一个通知她，这让Lareina颇感欣慰，即刻动身跋山涉水去接他。结果这小子倒好，见面第一件事就是跟她讨论禁术，她闭口不谈，LEO就一直软磨硬泡。

烦人精，怎么没把你扔在路上晒成咸鱼干。Lareina被吵得太阳穴直跳。

“这事儿没戏我跟你说。你有没有想过陪着你发疯，我的代价会是什么？”  
“你妈可能直接把我做成刺身喂给食人鱼，或者老娘后半辈子将要在乌漆麻黑的水牢里度过。如果唯一的光源是安康鱼的破灯，我还不如现在就服毒自尽……”

LEO震惊于她丰富的想象力，竟一时哑口无言。  
“……天呐，我妈风评被害，她哪有这么残暴啊！”LEO想去捂她的嘴，被Lareina躲开。

“你别怕，深海女巫千千万，查也查不到你头上的。绝对不会把你供出去，我保证。”LEO在嘴边比划了个手拉拉链的动作。

“长这么大第一次叛逆，我妈想通后会理解我的，她一向尊重我认真思量过后的决定。”  
LEO游上前拍了拍他的挚友，“你也一样的，对不对？”

“我看你是被下了蛊了。”Lareina冷漠道。

“谁知道呢，可能吧。”LEO想起刘源会笑的眼睛，脸上就情不自禁泛起微笑。

“最后一次机会，真的想好了？就为一个人类，不后悔？”动手前Lareina不放心似的地又问了小王子一遍。

LEO正躺在水床上紧张地甩尾巴，闻言反而放松下来，笑着回答：“从我决定绊倒他那刻起，就没有后悔过。”  
他嘟着嘴思索片刻，诚恳道：“不对，回到他家看到他那个开玩笑一样的小白缸时还是后悔了一分钟的，我以为条件再差也会个是游泳池。”

“不想住洗手间了，浴缸真的太——小啦！”

20.

刘源在海边待了一整夜。

夜间的海风冷得蚀骨，刘源被冻到麻木，魂不守舍地坐在沙地上。

朝阳即将自海面喷薄而出，过不了多久耀眼的金光就会把他吞没。

空灵的潮汐声听多了容易让人产生幻觉。  
刘源似乎在熹微的晨光里、水天交接的海平面上看到了那个让他找了一天一夜的身影。

LEO很意外能在这儿看到刘源，隔着海浪朝他招了招手。

刘源揉一遍眼睛，再揉一遍，反复确认这不是幻觉。

他一下站起身，没站稳连晃了好几步，眼前还发黑就想往海里冲。

“停，不准过来！就在那儿等我！”  
LEO很怕刘源就这样冲过来撞碎Lareina给他施的护身咒，然后两人将齐齐变成落水狗。

“我去了趟深海女巫的宫殿。”LEO一边游一边兴奋地喊。  
他很快游到浅水区，足尖已经能够到沙子，站直后朝刘源拍了拍大腿。

“你！你怎么……她对你做了什么！你拿什么跟她换了？！”眼看着刘源快急哭了。

“我好得很，啥事没有。”  
不是所有女巫都是邪恶贪婪唯恐天下不乱的，有机会一定得好好纠正这个童话脑的认知误区，LEO想。

刘源刚跑了几步又被他制止，站在原地干跺脚。  
LEO一定要自己走，皱着眉深一脚浅一脚的，努力适应新生的稚拙双腿。

瑰丽的朝阳为海神的孩子加冕，慷慨地给少年逆光的轮廓披上一层金边。他从水光相接处走来，一步步踩在刘源心尖。

完全踏上岸后小女巫施在他身上的法咒才化作青烟散去，白色的亮面长袍竟一点没湿。

刘源急吼吼冲过去，LEO勉强在离他几步之遥的地方停下，就着惯性向前倾，稳稳落进温暖的怀抱才如释重负般长长地舒口气。

刘源紧紧抱着人还在打颤，失而复得的感觉太不真实了。LEO没来得及给大狗狗顺毛，脸颊就被没轻没重地捏住。

“长能耐了你，不辞而别？离家出走？还敢不敢了！”

“疼！”LEO泪花都呲出来了，“放手你先放手！！”

脸上力道一松，宽厚的掌心覆上去按压轻揉。

LEO抬头就撞进一双委屈的眼，语气马上软了下去。  
“对不起，我以为能在你到家前赶回去的。”

他抬了抬腿，在白沙上踩下几个清晰的脚印。  
“最喜欢，也最合适，这下怎么样？”

“疼不疼啊……”刘源心疼得紧，眼泪毫无征兆就砸下来。他想起那天的对话，百般自责，“不用特地这样的，你什么样子我都…”

LEO打断他：“我自愿的，你值得我这么做。”他的声音很轻很近，能听出音色中轻轧而过的颗粒。

刘源抚摸着LEO细白的颈侧，那里原来是冰凉僵硬的腮缝，现在被一层皮肤覆盖包裹，和他的一样——细腻，平滑，可以感受到掌下温热的脉搏在有力地跳动。

“其他地方也很成功的，你看。”  
LEO呲牙，向刘源展示他整齐的齿列，中间两颗洁白的兔牙格外瞩目。

他稍稍偏头，把微长的黑发撩到耳后露出耳廓，耳尖是细薄圆润的，阳光照耀下显得粉红透明。

“还有这儿。”他牵过对方的手往自己身下探，“这里也跟你一样啦。”  
刘源触电一样缩回手，咬着下唇眼睛到处乱瞟。  
LEO恶作剧得逞般笑得狡黠。

“没了尾巴，人鱼族不会再接纳我，只能投奔你了。”

刘源紧张得喉结滚动。

“其实童话也不全是骗人的，如果你和别人在一起，我是真的会变成泡沫的。”LEO吓唬他。

“不会的，没有别人。”刘源说得坚决而郑重，只是眼泪很不争气，大颗大颗滚落在LEO肩头。  
“只有你。”他声音里夹杂着厚重的鼻音，听着闷闷的，落进LEO心间荡漾出一圈快乐的涟漪。

刘源笑着还在淌眼泪，越流越凶完全停不下来。LEO从海里出来衣服没湿，现在左肩的布料反倒要被那两块小小海域里倾泻而出温暖的海水浸透了。

“是不是小哭包，嗯？”LEO亲昵地捏捏刘源微红的鼻尖。

“谁哭了。”刘源忙不迭用手背蹭眼睛。

LEO看着他通红的下垂眼尾，笑得眉眼弯弯，忽地闭上眼，仰起脸缓缓凑近刘源。

太近了，刘源呼吸都猛然一窒，身体也变得僵硬。

LEO没忍住，噗嗤笑出声，暖烘烘的气流扑在刘源脸上。

“傻瓜，接吻不会呀？”

21.

【如何饲养一条美人鱼？】

新增回答：  
“发现，认养，爱护。尊重他的隐私，包容他的小骄纵，认真回答他的问题。最重要一点，不能让他感受到一丝一毫的孤独。  
美人鱼是最温柔的生物，捡到请好好珍惜，倾尽所能把他宠成你一个人的宝物。”

—end—

小番外

22.

一个被夕阳澄红色被衾遮盖的黄昏，少年水濛濛的视线滑过他的鼻尖唇角，浅落在喉结，如同晨间雾水一寸寸滋润过葳蕤的草叶。

刘源手上动作不停，把柔腻的叹息拆解得支离破碎。

LEO被时轻时重的招惹撩拨得情动，前面已经立起可身后依旧干涩闭合，他推开正吻得炽烈的人，困惑又羞恼地垂头看向腿间。

“还没打开…怎么会这样……”他合理怀疑粗枝大叶的Lareina少给他装了点什么。

好可爱，傻傻的，很好骗的样子。刘源看着他，有些不受控制地想。

男孩子的生理构造当然跟人鱼不同。

太不一样了，陌生的触感新鲜刺激，奇怪的身体反应让人惶恐，什么都没经历过的小人鱼又是那样的青涩纯情。

“不急。”刘源疼爱地亲吻他的下巴，到底是舍不得欺负他。

他拧开盖子沾湿手指，接着用掌心拢住睡莲丰润的花瓣，不紧不慢。

“我教你。”

夜幕降临，他们在黑夜的帷幔中交叠，在爱人的眸光里倦歇。


End file.
